I Am Yours
by DarkFairy007
Summary: Based during Act 3 after the quest Alone when Danarius has been killed and Fenris is now free. He spends the night with Hawke and apologies for what happened three years ago. Hawke (M)/Fenris. Rated M for language and pillow talk.


_**Based on the events of Dragon Age 2 – I own nothing; everything belongs to the game and the people who created such an amazing storyline and game concept.  
After a first playthrough I ended up making a male Hawke who was a warrior and ended up in relations with Fenris (because he is like the best character) This is based during Act 3, after the quest Alone where Danarius is killed and Fenris is now a free man. And this is one of the nights I'd imagined they would spend together.  
Reviews are always appreciated. xD**_

A cold shiver ran down his spine, feeling like someone had just run an ice cube down his back – Fenris awoke to the darkness, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings wondering where he was. At first he thought he had been captured by Danarius, bound to be his slave once again, but then Danarius was now dead, he had killed him along with Hawke and the rest of his companions. He remembered looking into the features of Hawke as he stood up to Danarius and announced that Fenris was now a free man and not to be a slave anymore. The fight went down victorious, Danarius fell and offered one more plea, offered Hawke gold if he gave up Fenris, for a moment or so the Tevinter Fugitive thought that the new Champion of Kirkwall would accept the offer; he did manage to make shocking decisions occasionally. But Hawke stood his ground and declined stating that he was against slaves and let Fenris have his final revenge – using his markings and powers to reach into his chest and kill his former master. It felt good, finally the satisfaction of revenge coursed throughout his veins. Even though he would be cursed with his markings for the rest of his life, having to always be reminded of the pain that they brought with them, he was finally free from Danarius's grip and would never have to be a slave ever again.

The coldness he had felt across his bare back that had awoke him was actually the rough fingers of Kyran Hawke who was peacefully sleeping beside him in his bed at the Hawke Estate. Now Fenris remembered the events that had happened before he was back in Hawke's bed. It was after Danarius was dead; Fenris had left The Hanged Man in a rage after the fight informing that he wanted to be alone. He had gone back to his Mansion in Hightown and straight down into the basement where Danarius had kept his alcohol. Picking up the first bottle he had seen he had began to drink away his frustration. What he couldn't understand was why had he been so frustrated, he was free now wasn't he? He could be free and leave Kirkwall, travel and become whoever he wanted to be – but he couldn't and it was all thanks to one person – Hawke.

Three years ago he had slept with him after he had killed Hadrianna, he couldn't fight the feelings that he had towards Hawke anymore and it seemed that Kyran had the same feelings for him. But after the night that they had spent together Fenris didn't stay. He admitted that he couldn't do this, he was having visions, flashbacks of his memory being wiped and he couldn't handle it, plus his markings had burned and pained him. The Tevinter markings that had been scored and branded onto his body always caused him infuriating pain whenever he received physical contact and when he was fighting. Plus he was afraid, afraid of intimate contact, afraid that he would get hurt, and was confused, he didn't know another world apart from being a slave and being used to being told what to do- being and warrior and fighting was all he knew.

He couldn't believe that it was only earlier that afternoon that he had had his confrontation with Danarius. Pulling the tangle of sheets back, Fenris carefully stepped out of bed, wary not to wake Kyran, only wearing his boxers, he walked to the windowsill and looked out into the streets of Hightown below. It was the middle of the night and not a sole was walking the streets. He wondered if he should pull back and disappear back to his Mansion, but he couldn't. He had to admit that after everything he had been through, all of the conflictions in his mind, he couldn't leave this way again, not like he did three years ago. He couldn't do this to Hawke, he had been so patient with him, admitting that he had never been with anyone else, only ever wanted to be with him and waited until Fenris was ready – but what would have happened if he was never going to be ready? Looking back towards the Champion, he recalled the conversation that they had shared this evening. Fenris had gone to see Hawke after drinking a couple of bottles of ale to sober his mood, demanded that he need to see him, confide in his feelings and apologise for his behaviour three years ago. Not alot had been exchanged between the two of them before they found themselves mingled together and kissing for the first time since three years ago.

"You're not leaving again are you?" the voice came from the shadows and Fenris turned around to face the bed, now Hawke was sitting upright and looking at him with concern drawled across his chiselled features – he was worried, worried that Fenris was going to repeat on what happened the first time. He shrugged and then shook his head.

"No I'm not leaving, I just..." he stopped. If he was going to make things work between himself and Hawke he needed to learn to confide and trust. Kyran had waited for him, he wasn't about to judge him about anything. As if Hawke understood he nodded and gave a small weakly smile.

"Please come back into bed and explain things to me. Explain everything to me, we didn't get much chance earlier and I'm guessing alot was on your mind you wanted to tell me" There he went again – Hawke always so understanding about everything. Fenris nodded and shuffled back towards the bed climbing in and then under the sheets.

"Are your markings? Did they hurt you when we.." Hawke paused, understanding the situation; this was one of the main reasons Fenris had left last time. He had mentioned, dreams, memories and the burning pain that his markings caused him with physical contact, probably mental as well, he always thought. Fenris nodded again.

"You're never going to lose me, I love you too much for that" Hawke confirmed as he looked down at the sheets, wondering if the former slave would open up to him this time or was he just going to leave again, if that was going to be the case, Kyran knew that he would have to let go and move on, as hard as it would be, he never thought he would find a man like Fenris.

"It's just, I don't know how to explain, this would have been so much easier with the ale" Fenris chuckled once and then looked back at Hawke. "I love you too, it's just I've never had anything like this in my life before, I guess I am more afraid then I thought possible" he sighed and leant back against the headboard of the bed. "I always felt that if I got too close to something then it would just disappear, that night three years ago was the best thing that ever happened to me. It's been on my mind since and I have never been able to shake it"

"Then why did you leave? I don't understand, was it because you where afraid?" Hawke asked and Fenris nodded his head once more. "You know we can do anything together, you don't have to be alone anymore. Look what happened today, Danarius is gone and your free, you can spend the rest of your life however you please, a clean slate"

Fenris looked up into the dark hazel eyes of Hawke and knew that he meant it, meant that he would stand by his side. "When you put it like that it seems tempting, a new life, one where I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore and serve someone" He moved closer to Hawke and moved a strand of hair away from his eyes. "The only problem now is these markings they are forever going to remind me of my past"

"Then we shall work through it, you need to tell me these things and then I can help you" Hawke smiled and looked across to the markings that bore across Fenris's body, carefully lifting his hand he ran the tops of his fingertips across one of the rough marks on his chest, feeling the ex-slave tense up, which was only natural but by now he should be used to this and trust him. "I'm sure the pain of these will eventually fade away" he whispered. "With time, we have the time" He felt Fenris relax as he continued to caress his chest, smiling slightly before he removed his hand, remembering something else. "You didn't have any memories or flashbacks did you...like last time I mean?" he asked.

Fenris shook his head. "Not this time, well once but I don't remember it, perhaps you're right, I will work on this"

"We have all the time, especially once the trouble with Meredith is over" Hawke commented with a small smirk. "Perhaps we'll leave Kirkwall, I have nothing much left here anyway, only a status and that's not important to me, I only wanted to make a better life for my family and well mother's dead and Bethany is in the circle now" He looked back down at the sheets, suddenly haunted with what had happened to his family since he left Lothering. Everything was gone – Carver had died while they were still escaping from the blight, his mother had died three years later by a blood mage's obsessions and before that Bethany had been taken away by Templers to join the circle as apostate mages were almost like hell.

Fenris caught that Hawke was suddenly troubled by re-calling his memories of his family and he moved closer and took his hands. "Seems like you need just as much support and help as much as me. I can only imagine how hard it must be to lose family" he whispered as he looked back into his eyes. He watched as Hawke leant back against his pillow and sighed before he answered.  
"There's not a day that goes by when I don't think that there could have been so much more that I could have done" he sighed.  
"Again I have no words. I'm sorry, but you did everything you could, we all did, it was just too late" Fenris recalled as his anger started to waver on the edge. He had such a distaste for mages, especially apostates and blood mages, those who weren't trained in the circle and gone through their Harrowing. The rest of the companions assumed it was because his former master had been a mage, but that wasn't completely the reason and he grew tired of always pointing out the obvious reasons why mages were dangerous and so easily swayed over to the evil side, he didn't like to remind Hawke of this, he knew that he didn't like talking about magic and mages, especially since Anders was one of them and had become a good friend to him.

"I suppose your right, can't help thinking though, besides your changing the subject, we were talking about you not me" A smirk appeared in the corner of Hawke's mouth.  
"Oh but your more interesting than me, the champion of Kirkwall that defeated the Arishok in single combat, plus all the other crazy made up stories Varric likes to tell about you" Fenris chuckled, delighted that he could now relax after he had opened up to Hawke.  
"Varric spins things too much" he replied, pulling Fenris into his arms and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. "No more talking, I don't want this moment to last Fenris, it's me and you now and we will face it together"  
Those last few words where the only reassurance that Fenris needed to know that he didn't need to be alone or afraid anymore and no matter what happened, Hawke would always stand by him. With one last chuckle, Fenris moved himself closer to him and pressed his lips against his, deepening the kiss and pulling the sheets over them – he would never forget the things that had happened since his arrival in Kirkwall and he would never regret them either.


End file.
